Chasing the Beat of My Heart
by Japanese Lover
Summary: Ace becomes the next top singer at one of the best music companies, but it required some sacrifices: He isn't allowed to hang or talk to his friends and he is not allowed to date, which means him and Mira can't be together. Dan and his friends come up with a way for them to be together on the night of his concert. Will Mira and Ace be able to be together?


**Hey guys! This fanfic was inspired by a song from Austin & Ally, hence title, and a moment I had when I stare off into space. I don't own anything in this story or the song. Enjoy!**

_Mira's POV_

I was just writing away in her journal as she hears the laughter of children outside. With the time of peace, the gang decided to venture off and do different things, while also finally having the time to come into terms with their feelings. Dan and Runo are officially together, as in they will actually admit it for once. Julie and Billy are back on good terms and Shun surprised us when he told us that he asked out Alice. Everyone was happy, well almost all of us.

Ace asked me to be his girlfriend a couple of days after the final battle, and I said yes. We went out on dates, picnics, movies and even try different things that Earth had to offer with a little help from Dan and Runo. While I venture into science with Marucho, Ace went into music and learned how to play the guitar. He started to write music and played it for me time and time. It was that one day when we were outside that someone discovered Ace's talent and wanted to sign him. Of course, I supported him, but I didn't know that I would start seeing him less and less. He started getting fans and whenever he did have time to spend it with me, it always ended with us running from a group of girls.

It even came down to the point where the company had him tell his fans that he was single and not in a relationship, since that affected profits, and that really put a strain on our relationship. Ace wanted to keep it a secret and went around his company to still be with me, but I knew deep down that this was breaking him. Dark circles started forming, he was always tired and fell asleep no matter where we were, and when he eventually caught up on his sleep, his manager always found a way too tired him out again. I was heartbroken watching what they were doing to him so I made the ultimate decision and told Ace to stop picking me over his music, which made his company very happy. The offer to move into their dorms was given on Ace and he accepted as he left all of us, but what hurt worse, I was the last one to find out.

It has been three years since that day and everyone tried to cheer me up and not play his music around us, but it was inevitable to not hear his voice as he is one of the top artists on the charts. I have gotten used to his voice, as it brought happy memories of the good times that we used to share with not only us but with the whole group.

"Hey Mira, I cut up some fruit. Want some?" Runo asks from the kitchen.

"That sounds good" I answer as I put my pencil in my book, lay the book where I was sitting and walk into the kitchen. Dan and Shun were watching TV as Runo, Julie and Alice were in the kitchen enjoying some fruit.

'Breaking News! Asuka and pop singer Ace was caught in a restaurant enjoying lunch! Was this just a simple lunch or were they on a date?! These two has been spotted in multiple locations for the past couple of years and fans just want to know are they together or not?'

"Man, now I know what Ace meant when he said he can never catch a break," Dan said as he changes the channel. This comment not only piqued my interest but Runo as well as she stops in mid-air handing me my bowl. I grab it and start to eat the watermelon first.

"What do you mean by that Dan?" Runo asks.

"Wel you know it's just a false rumor. I'm pretty sure his company would be thrilled to confirm this and have sales go up, but Ace is too stubborn to go with everything they tell him to do" Dan replies.

"Knowing his company, they will find a way to add more pressure to his life" Shun ads on as Dan nods his head. Alice looks at me, I assume for a reaction, but I avoid her eyes. She somehow has a way over me to never lie to her face.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Alice asks. I shrug and continue to eat my fruit. "You never tried to reach out to him since he left?"

I cave after she gave me those eyes, "In the beginning I did, but Ace replies got shorter and shorter to the point when I never get a reply back. The last message he sent me was how his company will be checking his messages and cut off people that would be considered 'a distraction' from their artist. They saw me as a distraction".

Alice and Julie comfort me telling me how they were sorry, but I knew it was coming. I have seen enough movies and TV drama to know that a star dating a regular person never works. They drift apart and have fights that lead to neither person talking to each other, and I didn't want that with Ace. I got out of my thoughts when Runo taps my shoulder to turn my attention to the TV. They just announced that Ace will be going on a mini tour and his last stop will be here.

"This could be your chance to talk to him. To finally clear the air" Julie suggests.

"What makes you think that they will give him the opportunity to talk to me? The minute they see me, they would whisk him off somewhere. Besides, that Asuka girl will be with him on the whole tour." I reply with everyone groaning at me.

"Mira, they could right now say that Ace and Asuka are dating, but I would know that it's just a lie just for sales. Ace even told me himself that they're just friends, but she might have a crush on him" Dan answer as he walks towards us. "Trust me. Shun and I are the last two people who still have contact with him without his company knowing".

"You're right. I guess we could go and see how our old friend is doing" I suggest as everyone laughs.

"What made you think that you had a choice in the matter. You are going no matter if we have to drag you there ourselves" Runo said as everyone laughs. I laugh along with them.

_Ace's POV_

In just a few more days, I will be able to reunite with my friends. The breaks I get from KM Ent are great, but they wouldn't let me go back to my friends. Little did they knew I am still in contact with them, but only Dan and Shun. If I was able to get a third person, it would have been...Mira. I wish that I can talk to her, but my company prohibits it, for now, that is.

"AAAAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEE"

That sound could only be produced by the one and only Asuka. She skips into the lounge and sits next to me just a little too close to my personal bubble.

"I can't wait until we reach your town. You promise to show me around right?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you will find a way to convince my manager to get me too"

"Don't say it like that. I know deep down you just want to see your friends, but you should be focusing on your future"

"And that somehow have to do with you or am I just missing something?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you feel a special connection between us. Stop denying our love for each other"

"Asuka, you're really nice and all, but I don't like you in that way at ALL. You and I both know that"

"Let me believe what I want to believe in alright. It's just a matter of time before you fall for me"

"Whatever you say" I got up and head to my room as I want this conversation to end. I don't know why of all people they want me to travel with, they pick her knowing that all she does is cause problems for me. The only girl that I would date is not able to talk to me until I see her face to face

_Concert Day, No POV_

Mira hides in her room with Mira and Julie banging on the door for entry. The news of KM Ent confirming that Ace and Asuka are in fact dating made Mira not want to go to the concert anymore.

"Cmon Mira, we not going to stay for the whole time, just one song" Runo convey.

"No yall. I don't want to go" Mira yell. "I really don't want to see that boy flirt with another girl".

"Dan told you a bunch of times that Ace is not dating her. We wanted you to hear it from him, but you ran off before he could even say anything" Julie says. Mira grumbles for a couple of minutes before she steps out of her room. "One song, and if you still want to leave, we will leave".

The gang walks to the stage where Ace will be performing, but Dan grabs onto Mira's elbow. Mira looks at Dan confusingly, but when Dan mouthes the words 'Trust Me', fear runs through her face as ideas pop in her head on possible things that Dan is about to do. They run to the side of the stage by a trailer to be hidden from the bodyguards and security.

"Dan, why did you drag me over here?"

"Well, since you ran off when the dating rumor was released, I thought you would want to hear it from the source himself"

"Dan, that's really sweet of you, but I don't think that I can..."

"Can what?"

Mira turns to see Ace is walking towards the two of them. Though it only been three years since Mira saw Ace, he pretty much looks the same except that he let his hair grow a little longer and that he is a bit muscular. Dan gives them a little space and decides to keep watch for security if they got close to them so they can talk.

"Hey Mira"

"Hey, Ace. I see you grew your hair out"

"Just a little, but I couldn't imagine me having long hair"

"Yeah, congrats though on the relationship"

"Mira, I'm not dating or in love with Asuka. Asuka is going to be in my next music video as the leading lady so the company wants us to be 'together' for profits and high ratings"

"Even though you have no feelings for her?"

"Right. Once promotions are over, I'm supposed to break up with her about three weeks later so it won't look like we were only together for promotional reasons."

"Wow, but you really don't have any type of feelings for her? She looks cute and you look happy with her"

"I can fake well, learned from the best. But I would have told you this earlier but Dan said you ran off."

"Yeah, well I'm not ready to hear that type of news just yet"

"Yeah...Mira, there's something I want to tell you. I-"

"Babycakes, where are you?"

Ace tenses up as he peeks over his shoulder to see that Asuka is looking for him. He looks back at Mira as she shakes her head and motions, Dan, that it is time to go. Ace watches them walk off as Asuka comes right behind him and grabs his left arm.

"Who are they?"

"Dan and Mira, two very important people to me"

"Did you tell them about us?"

"Asuka, there is no us. I keep telling you that I don't like you in that way"

"You will in due time. You and Mira used to date?"

"Why do you want to know"

"Well, she will be sad when they announce it again that we are together and that you will be singing a song just for me. They have me listen to a preview of it"

"Who said it was about you?"

"Doesn't matter. When you bring me on stage, everyone will know who it's truly about", Asuka says as she skips off backstage. Ace shakes his head until an idea pops in his head. He texts Dan his plan as he prepares for this performance is going to be a big one.

Fans are screaming for Ace as the gang walks a little closer to the stage, with some resistance from Mira.

"Why did we have to move closer" Mira complains. "I really don't want to watch flirting on-stage"

"We barely saw the stage from where we were original. Besides, Ace told Dan for us to move closer. Did he say why?" Alice asks.

"Not really, but he did say this is his first performance here and would like to see familiar faces in the crowd besides people from his team" Dan answers.

"Team? Which means that SHE will be there" Mira asks as Dan nods.

"He stresses us to behave, especially Runo," Dan said as everyone chuckles. They all knew that out of all of them, next to Dan, Runo has the worst temper. As if on cue, Asuka approaches them and take her seat without saying a word. Dan calms Runo as she is ready to attack the girl as the crowd screams when Ace walks onto the stage.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out. This town is very special to me for it may not be my hometown, but this is a second home for all my friends are here to support me. This first song I'm going to perform is about someone who is very special to me" Ace said as the crowd cheers.

_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_Been counting every second of the day  
I'm dying to be seeing your face  
Wishing you were at the doo__r  
Can't take another minute more  
_

_Some way and somehow  
__I'm through anticipating, oh  
Right here and right now, it's true  
Instead of waiting, oh _

Mira is shocked that Ace sings really good but smiles as she feels that the song is about her. She looks over at Asuka who is dancing and shouting that this song is about her since he personally told her that it was. Mira's smile almost fell, but Alice hugs her right arm and tells her to ignore her.

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you_

_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Heading for all that I knew_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Oh woah, together again_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_No matter what I've done or where I've gone_  
_You still have been where I belong_  
_Been livin' in a merging sea_  
_Because you haven't been here with me_

_Some way and somehow_  
_I'm through anticipating, oh_  
_Right here and right now, it's true_  
_Instead of waiting, oh_

_I'm going home and I'm coming to you_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Heading for all that I knew_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Oh woah, together again_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?_  
_It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh_  
_Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?_  
_It's where I wanna be, oh_

Mira looks up at Ace to see that he is staring directly at her. Mira shyly points to herself as Ace smiles and nods his head. Ace starts to walk towards the edge of the stage and hops off while singing, "_I'm going home and I'm coming to you (to you)/Chasin' the beat of my heart/Heading for all that I knew/Chasin' the beat of my heart_".

Fans were cheering as Ace enters the audience. Hands were waving and stretching out at him as they want to be serenaded by the singer. As Ace got closer to his friends, Mira thinks that he is going to walk towards Asuka since that is his 'girlfriend', but becomes shocked when she realizes that he is walking towards her. Nervous, Mira starts to walk backward, grabbing Runo, as Ace continues to walk to her, passing by Asuka and fist bumping Dan and Shun.

_I'm following you and you lead  
Chasin' the beat of my heart_

Runo moves behind Mira to stop her from walking as Ace grabs Mira's hand and quietly thank Runo. Mira blushes as she realizes that all eyes are on her, but with Ace right in front of her, she feels like they are the only two people in the room. Ace spins Mira and pulls her close to him and continues to sing:

_Heading for all that I need  
__Chasin' the beat of my heart_

_Oh woah, you and I, together again_  
_Oh woah, you and I_  
_Chasin' the beat of my heart_

The crowd cheers as Mira looks up at Ace. She realizes how close she is to him and tries to create some space between them, but Ace holds her tighter. With his other hand, he lifts the mic away from his mouth and speaks, "Mira, I'm sorry for the way things happen between us"

"It's not your fault. Your company decided what was best for you. They didn't want to distract you from your music"

"But yet, they want me to be in a relationship with another star. If they really think that it's time for me to start dating...(Dan slides the microphone back on to Ace's mouth) then why won't they let me choose who I want to be with"

"They probably thought it was time for you to move on"

"Maybe I don't want to move on"

"Ace"

"Mira, I still love you" Everyone gasps and both Ace and Mira realizes that Ace's mic is by his mouth and that everyone heard his confession. Asuka storms into the mix with the CEO of the company following behind her.

"So you two did date?!" Asuka asks. Ace nods his head.

"Ace, we have a strict dating policy on who you can and can't date" The CEO states as Ace shakes his head.

"I wasn't allowed to date ever since I joined. Then after three years, I can mysteriously date, but it has to be someone famous? Why can't I choose who I want to be with"

"We already discussed why this was the better option"

"Well, I'm tired. I couldn't even speak to my friends since they were deemed a 'distraction' and my girlfriend broke up with me since I didn't have any time for her. If I can't make my own decisions or come to an agreement on what's best for me, I'll walk"

* * *

_A couple of Days Later_

The sky is a lovely sky blue with puffy clouds in the sky as Mira is enjoying the fresh air. Everyone is getting back in the groove of things as Ace has change companies since the concert. Who would have guessed that a talent scout was at the performance and heard what Ace said and immediately signed him to his label? Now he is free to hang out with his friends whenever he's not working on promotions for an album and is able to date whoever he wants, which a lot of fans liked when he kissed me in front of everyone. As long as I 'behave', we can stay together.

I feel arms wrap around my waist as I lean against Ace's chest.

"Whatcha doing out here?"

"Just enjoying the fresh air. How about you with the transition?"

"Surprisingly well. All my stuff got moved from one dorm to the next, so when the planning for the next single starts I will be there day in day out. Some of my team from KM Ent came with me so there will be a couple of new faces. The good thing is that I can still be with you all instead of having to cut you all out"

"Yeah, that's the best part for me too. And they are sure that if I want to stay the night at your place it will be okay?"

"Yeah, I don't have a roommate at the moment so there's not a lot that I need to clear with"

Ace spins Mira around to face him. Mira wraps her arms around Ace's neck as she gives him a peck on the lips.

**Well, that's the end of the story. Review and tell me what you think. Until next time :)**


End file.
